A Tale of Two Knights
by Sir Render
Summary: An outlaw can escape the law, escape God, and even escape death... But he can't escape his heart. Neither can Ramza, a heretic running from the law or rather what's he's been looking for all along.
1. Chapter 1 A Parallel World

A Tale of Two Knights

Prologue:

Royal Palace, Lesalia Imperial Capital,

Feb. 7, 1199 C.E.

The winter chill had spread all throughout Ivalice from the night before. Even in the palace of the king, the chill could be felt only to be melted by the heat of verbal conflict by the Circle of Eight.

"We can not ignore the dangers that lurk just outside our kingdom, your highness!" said the large man with the long beard.

"No, the Germonik Scriptures should be the priority King Delita! If our citizens get a hold of that book, you might not have a kingdom loyal to anything." said the man with tall man with the blond, puffy head.

King Delita was rubbing his head from the stressful conflict that waged against his court. He faced the grim decision of whether to focus on defending his territory from the ambitious Queen Louveria of the Ordalia Kingdom or to pursue the civil strife that the Germonik Scriptures were causing in his kingdom.

After much heated debate, he gets up and says, "Enough, this debate is not getting anywhere; Larg, Dycedarg, Funeral, Draclau, we've searched for this heretical book for years and yet we have never come in contact with this book. Goltana and Elmdor, I understand your situation, but we can not take the initiative just yet, as for you High Priest Simon, I don't understand why you side with war when you are a holy man."

Simon replied, "The scriptures are a lost cause and my concerns are for the security and prosperity of the kingdom."

After the meeting is adjourned, Simon goes outside of the palace and into a small inn; he meets with a man dressed in heavy blue robes. He tells him, "Elidibis, I think this war needs a little spark, give the King and the people a reason for war."

* * *

Chapter One: "A Parallel World"

Grand Cathedral, Lesalia Imperial Capital

Feb. 7 1199 C.E.

The doors open at the Grand Cathedral, revealing the setting sun and a group of knights in white mantles with a gold cross emblazoned on them. The leader of the knights is a woman; she leads the group into the chapel where High Priest Funeral awaits them.

"Agrias," Funeral says, "I am assigning you the task to hunt down the Illuminati and bring back the leader Ramza Beoulve to the capital alive to await trial. We have reports that they're currently residing in the Lionel Province and I trust that you will get the job done."

Agrias replies, "It shall be done your holiness."

She leaves the church to get into her chocobo. As she walks towards the stables, she notices a mother and a 3-year old girl walking with each other, she then begins reminiscing.

'Mother, I wonder how you're doing at Bervennia, I wish you could see how much I've grown since we last saw each other.' Agrias grew up at the Free City of Bervennia after her father left her to become a knight. Her parents were very young when she was born and weren't even married, then when she turned 3 her father was killed in a riot at the capital. She was determined to become a knight herself, and did whatever it took to become one, she left her mother at the age of sixteen and went to the capital to start her training. It has been ten years since then and she hadn't seen her mother at all, only receiving letters from her.

The "Mihsihsah" Inn, Zaland Fort City  
Feb. 14 1199

"Ramza, wake up! We're heading out soon."

"Alright, alright…" Ramza replied.

The winter was cooler down in Lionel Province of southern Ivalice, Lionel had fair climates in the winter but dreadful summers. At this time, however, it was a pleasant place to be and the Illuminati always plan out they're yearly calendar.

"So Mustadio, what are we going to do at Warjilis Trade City anyways?" Ramza asked after getting up out of his bed.

"We're going to look for jobs, new shipments from Midgard are arriving at an overwhelming rate, and we could use the money to buy new weapons and clothing." Mustadio said enthusiastically.

The Illuminati, in their eyes, they were seeking freedom from the corruption that surrounded Ivalice from the grasp of the Circle of Eight. In the eyes of others however, they were heretical outlaws, like an elusive virus of the kingdom.

Ramza went to greet the rest of his crew; Larissa, the priestess who abandoned the church's teachings after being harassed by the priests; Timur, the wizard who escaped his mysterious past; Remus and Rona, the thieves who drifted into the group after the collapse of the Death Corps; Lena and Leon, the two archers who had worked for a poaching company which secretly had connections to the assassin group called Kamyuja; Sebastian, the ex-Hokuten knight and Francis, the ex-Nanten Knight. Although Ramza and Mustadio were merely trying to escape the trials of the church, they had formed their party after realizing that they weren't alone.

Ramza, although once a proud cadet of the Hokuten, seeks freedom from the greed that lies beneath the proud orders of knights and the circle of eight. His brothers Dycedarg has become part of the circle, Zalbag serves the church as one of the commanders of the holy knights, as for his sister, she had disappeared from contact and went off to get married with Olan Durai.

"Ramza" said Timur "we should hurry, I've reports that the Holy Knights have a lead on us and are already on the move."

"Yes let's go." Ramza told him.

Mustadio was helping out Larissa when he heard Timur, "Come on Larissa let's go."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be a bother." She replied to him timidly

Mustadio smiled and held her hand, "You're never a bother to me."

Ramza saw the Mustadio and Larissa gaze into each others eyes. It reminded him how long it had been since he had someone special to make his days happy. He remembered. He had never been in love before.


	2. Chapter 2 Unwilling Conflict

Chapter Two: "Unwilling Conflict"

Barius Hill, Lionel Province

Feb. 15, 1199

The Illuminati had set up camp upon Barius Hill, the starlit night still shined in the sky as everyone slept peacefully. Unknown to them, there was an unwelcome presence surrounding the camp. Remus and Rona, sensed the subjects lurking in the woods and they both jumped to their feet and rushed to alert everyone. They hastened to put on their equipment and weapons, as group of young squires and thieves with their swords and daggers held up high, ran from of the woods and directly their camp. Luckily, Timur summoned lighting from the sky to stop them. Ramza rushed out of his tent to meet the intruders.

"What do you want from us?" Ramza yelled aggressively.

"We are the _Dorter Freedom Fighters_ and we've come to capture you, heretic Ramza Beoulve." Said the lead squire

"Do you want me for the money? Or because I defy your Church?" He replied.

"Ha, we could care less of the mediocrity called the Church of Ivalice. We've come to collect your head and the heads of your comrades so that we'll become rich and famous. The squired said with a cocky tone.

"Greed and ambition will get you killed."

The squire yelled at his comrades "Enough talking, everyone attack!"

As they ran forward, Ramza held his sword in front of him ready to kill them all. Three thieves sprinted viciously towards Mustadio and Larissa, but Mustadio managed to shoot two of them, critically wounding them both. The third one got to Mustadio, but Larissa summoned a protect barrier on him before he was hit. Three more thieves arrived and attacked Remus and Rona, but two were cut down by Lena and Leon our two archers and the last was stabbed to death by our thieves. Two squires had faced our two knights in duels, but as professional ex-soldiers, the squires were easily decimated. Two squires ran towards me one with a sword and the other with a mace. The sword squire was intercepted by Timur's Lightning Bolt and was burned all over. The mace squire, still charging, swung his wrecking ball to Ramza's face, but he dodged it and struck him through his stomach and sliced upward ripping his upper body in half. The enemy was eradicated, but the three thieves that were left alive although wounded by Mustadio and Larissa.

Blood had stained our camp and the twilight air around us as Ramaza wiped the blood off his face and walked towards the captured men.

Ramza approached them, "You have failed your cause, you may choose to live but leave all your possessions or die right now."

One thief replied, "Spare us! Please Lord Ramza, we were only trying to find money to feed our families. Please, I have two little sisters that need me alive."

Ramza lifted his sword and stabbed it into the ground in front of him, "Then you may all leave, but drop your daggers and swords here and never come back."

"Thank You Lord Ramza" They said gratefully throwing down their blades and limping away.

"Those fools…" He said as they disappeared into the forest and the sun slowly rising into the dim sky.

Governors Palace, Zarghidas Trade City

Feb. 15, 1199

The wizard called Elidibis sneaked through the alleys of the city and reached the walls of the governor's palace. It was still the twilight hours and he had to hurry before sunset would appear. Elidibis opened a box full of bombs and fused the wires with magically summoned fire and fled the scene.

A few minutes later, the palace exploded and the sounds of citizens waking up and screams could be heard throughout the city. The city folk slowly got out of their houses to find the burning smoke that rose in the sky; there was confusion and sadness in the air. Some attempted to find a cause, then someone accused the kingdom of Ordalia.

Elidibis' mission was a success.

Barius Hill, Lionel Province  
Feb. 15 1199

Sunset arrived and a few miles west of the location of the Illuminati, a squad of ten holy knights and two holy priests, were in hot pursuit of their trail. The leader of these hunters was Agrias, the famous female captain of the Order of the Holy Knights and Guardians of the Queen.

Reluctantly, the three thieves who had attacked the Illuminati earlier had met up with the Holy Knights and were questioned by the Captain who was riding on an armored Chocobo.

Agrias commanded with a strong but feminine tone, "Knave, come forth and address to me your condition."

"Lady Agrias, I am Krustav of Dorter Trade City and these are my allies, Roncad and Rinheich. Forgive us for our bloody condition, but we are merely merchants on our way to Warijilis Trade City and we were robbed by the Illuminati. Please help us!" The thief answered seeking revenge upon his humiliation.

"The Illuminati?! Tell me knave, where did they attack you?" She asked eagerly.

"They kidnapped us from the road and took us into the forest where they robbed all our belongings." The thief said acting with grief.

She sighed, "You may rest now peasant and return to your home with this money (She gives them 100 Gil)." They smile at her and limp away grinning at their lucky break. She smiles graciously at them and departs with her squad. She then softly whispers, "The grace of St. Ajora shall have his vengeance upon these demonic heretics."


	3. Chapter 3 The Angel With A Sword

Chapter Three: "The Angel with a Sword"

Barius Hill, Lionel Province

Feb. 15 1199

"We'll be easily seen in the sunlight, Ramza, let's keep moving." Mustadio said.

"Yeah you're right, everyone hurry up and grab your things, we have to reach Lionel Castle before nightfall." Ramza replied.

Just earlier, being ambushed by amateur bounty hunters, was all apart of their daily lives, they were used to being awakened while asleep and alert at all times even when it seemed safe. It was tough being on the run not only from the law but by other criminals and greedy head hunters, but as wanted outlaws it was what they had to do.

"We're ready to go, Ramza, let's get going." Timur said as he passed me.

"Yeah, let's go." He replied.

The Illuminati traveled under the bright, beautiful morning sun towards the east, unknown to them that the holy knights were catching up quickly. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of thundering hooves.

"It's the Holy Knights!" Larissa shrieked as she began to start running.

They sprinted towards a river that ran from under the hill. It was a risky escape route but they had no other way to escape. The river was in sight and there were rocks that we're stable enough to cross but too small for chocobo feet. Before they reached the rocks, the Holy Knights had spotted them and they were charging straight for them.

Agrias exclaimed, "You won't escape demons!"

With their shimmering swords held to up for attack, they were ready to take them down. They reached the river and Francis (ex-Nanten Knight), Sebastian (ex-Hokuten Knight), Lena, Leon, Rona, Remus, Larissa and Mustadio managed to cross the other side. However, Timur, before he could jump across the ledge, he was struck by a holy knight on his left arm. Ramza was already halfway across the river, but he was headed back for his fallen comrade.

"Ramza! It's too late hurry and cross the river!" Mustadio yelled in shock.

"No! You guys make a run for the castle. I have to save Timur." Ramza yelled in reply.

"Ramza!" Larissa screamed.

"Damn it! Hurry everyone you heard him, we have to make it to the castle." Mustadio said with tears in his eyes.

"We can't just leave him! We have to go back and help him." Larissa said in agony.

"I'm sorry Larissa, we have no choice, we can't let their sacrifice go in vain. We have to go, now." Mustadio told Larissa in an uplifting, but remorseful tone.

She nodded and followed Mustadio along with the rest of the faction into the forest.

Back at the river, Ramza is forced to face the wrath of the Holy Knights by himself to save his friend Timur.

"Back away from him!" Ramza roared as he drew his sword and jumped back on to firm land.

He ran towards Timur and stood above him to guard him from the offenders.

"Heretic Ramza Beoulve, lay down your weapon and we will not harm you nor your ally." Said the strong, feminine voice of Agrias.

"That's a lie! What good can come from mere servants of the government?" I replied to the female voice hidden behind the white cloths of the knights.

Then appeared a beautiful, blonde, brown eyed angel, dressed in a white robe and cape with a golden cross symbolizing the emblem of the Holy Knights; she got off her chocobo and calmly walked towards me with a serious look on her face.

She then said, "I told you to lay down your weapon fool or I will force them off along with your arms."

With fear and admiration for her strength and beauty, Ramza replied, "Who are you? What do you want with me and my comrades?"

She raised her arm and snapped her fingers and there came two dismounted holy knights charging from behind Ramza. He was unprepared and didn't have enough time to counter so he was knocked down and held down by the knights. He was then restrained by them and held up in front of the beautiful knight.

She then said, "I am Agrias Oaks, one of the captains of the Order of the Holy Knights and Guardians of the Queen. I was ordered by the High Priest Marge Funeral to capture you to resume your long-awaited trial."

Ramza smiled reluctantly and said, "I'd rather die in battle, then be trialed by corrupted so called Mediators of God."

"Silence!" Agrias yelled as she slapped him in the face. "You're not allowed to speak for the remainder of your time with us or you may suffer the same fate as your friend."

He was perhaps, feeling angry and entranced at the same time for he couldn't find another word to say.

"Put him to sleep and bandage the wizard's wounds, we're going back to Lesalia Imperial Capitol as the conquerors of the infamous Ramza Beoulve!" She said cheerfully to her comrades.

He was about to smile but was hit in the head by something hard and lost consciousness… not knowing what was going to happen to him or Timur…

Royal Palace, Lesalia Imperial Capital

Feb. 18, 1199

A messenger arrived into King Delita's throne room and gives him a scroll. King Delita grabs the scroll and reads it.

It is a report that there has been a bombardment of the governor's palace at Zarghidas Trade City.

"How in the world did this happen?" Delita yelled furiously.

"There have been rumors suggesting that it was the Ordalia Kingdom that are responsible for the attack." The messenger replied.

He growled, "Messenger call forth the Circle of Eight, tell them we have a meeting to discuss."

The messenger left and then entered a knight with a purple mantle and a golden sword emblazoned on his back. He approached the King, concerned about his frustrated look.

"Beowulf, there was a bombing at Zarghidas, they say it was the act of Ordalia." Delita slumped as the knight approached him.

"My King, I think it's now or never to go to war" Beowul said, "the people of Zeltennia are worried of an invasion and long for your protection."

King Delita looked outside his window and gazed at the crescent moon and the North Star. The last thing he wanted was war, reminding him of the horrors he faced at the sight of losing his mother and father during the Fifty years war.

High Priest's Room, Orbonne Monastery

Feb. 19, 1199

A dark skinned man in dark clothing appeared in the doors of Simon Pen Rakshu's room. He was greeted by Simon expecting good news from his arrival.

"Elidibis has succeeded in upstarting this war and word has already gone out to the King. He wishes to summon you soon Simon." said the tanned man.

"That is good news to hear Malak, the King we'll be more than willing to start the war now." Simon replied to his message.

"Also, Timur has been apprehended by the Holy Knights and awaits trial at the capital."

"Oh really now? Let us give him a gift from the 'Hashishim" Simon smiled as he head the news.


	4. Chapter 4 Freedom or Fire

Chapter Four: "Fire or Freedom"

The Dungeons, Lesalia Imperial Capital

Feb. 24 1199

Dim flames diffused the darkness in the dreary dungeons of the capital. Ramza awoke and found himself in a rusty and dusty prison cell, barely able to maintain good perception of his surroundings. When his vision cleared and mind calm, he noticed that there was another person beside him. Although it was hard to see the figure in the dark dungeon, he could make out of the still figure in the shadow consumed corner. It was Timur; he was breathing heavily and seemed he was at his climax before death. Ramza walked closer to him, concerned if he was going to survive before the trial.

"Timur, Timur, are you ok?"

"Ram…za…" He spoke slowly, taking huge breaths each time.

"Timur, everything's going to be ok."

"I guess they found me…." He smiled to the best of his ability.

"Who found you? Who?"

"…" He stopped talking and his breathing halted abruptly.

"Timur, I need you alive! We need to escape this prison and I can't do it without you."

Ramza realized there was a dagger instilled within his gut, and that blood was spilling all around him. He could have smelled it if not for the stench of the rot everywhere else. It was a painful loss, but he couldn't let his friend's death be the end of him as well. He reached for the dagger still attached to his flesh and slowly pulled it out as blood leaked from his wound. The dagger had a ruby and the insignia of a moon and star; Ramza then grew furiously angry and swore that he would get revenge for his fallen comrade. He cleaned the dagger with his rough woolen tunic, stowed it around his belt and sat on the opposite corner of Timur's corpse.

For hours he waited, slowly growing more tired as the fire torch flickered on, but he tried to keep himself awake by glancing once in a while at Timur.

Suddenly, the sound of a door creaking its way open and then shutting violently had woken Ramza. Footsteps echoed through the halls and came closer to him as each second of his own breaths passed. Then the footsteps came to form a tall, semi-muscular man in a dark brown tunic with a long halberd.

He spoke with a fearless voice, "The Church has summoned you."

"What of my friend that lies dead before you?" Ramza asked.

"He will be given a proper burial, now come the High Priest is very busy."

Ramza rose to his feet and said, "Well, then open the gate."

He grunted and shoved a key and twisted it to the lock of the door.

He then walked towards him and the guard cuffed his wrists with steel rings chained together.

Ramza followed him out of the dark, leery dungeon to a hall that was showered with bright sunlight from the open windows. He led him outside into the morning sun, and from the busy streets and exceptionally dominating structures, he realized he was in Lesalia Imperial Capital. It seems he'd been asleep for quite awhile, but this left him curious as to why anyone would kill Timur. There must have been a reason and he was to determined to figure it out.

The man with the halberd spear took Ramza left and right from street to street then they arrived in front a huge cathedral. He pushed to the front of the doors and yelled out, "The heretic has arrived!" and the doors opened and exposed the lavish architectural wonder inside the structure. Ramza entered and inside were the Holy Knights standing on each side of the walkway facing each other with their shields held forward as he walked towards the main altar where the High Priest Marge Funeral and Zalmo Rusnada, the pagan examiner stand.

Ramza stopped in front of them and look to his side to see Agrias in a white, flawless mantle facing the altar.

Zalmo Rusnada rose and proclaimed, "Heretic Ramza Beoulve, former cadet of the Hokuten, traitor to the Beoulve family and bringer of chaos and mindless rumors of the church… You are sentenced to death by your treacherous crimes. How do you plead?"

He responded, "I realize that the church has not changed since I left your corrupted ways. Very well, High Priest Marge Funeral, I maybe a traitor in your eyes, but I know your secrets and I will get them out to the public."

Zalmo yells, "How dare you speak to our Holyness this way!"

The High Priest rose, "Silence! Since this man speaks nothing but lies, we will have him burned at the stake for his evil deeds."

He replied, "You can preach and proclaim all the lies you want, but you can't hide yourself forever."

The High Priest yelled, "Be gone Heretic!"

Agrias stood and asked the Holy man, "Your Holyness, do you have any other request for us?"

He responded, "No, Lady Agrias you may return to Orbonne Monastery, but the rest of the Holy Knights have been summoned by King Delita at Zeltannia Castle."

As Ramza exited the Cathedral, he glanced and saw the knights bow as the doors closed.

Ramza glanced and saw Agrias' smile before the doors completely closed, a small blessing before his demise.

By the afternoon Ramza was held in front of the stake with a crowd of about sixty. He was tied to a large, splintering wooden pole and beneath him were oiled twigs and rocks. Although most men should be scared to be burned alive, Ramza felt ready rather than fight against it.

The executioner was a skinny, frail man with grey hair and aged skin. He held a torch up high and yelled, "Does this demon deserve to burn in hell!?"

The crowd yelled in response, "BURN HIM! BURN HIM!"

He looked at Ramza and smiled maniacally as he put the torch closer to his feet.

Suddenly an arrow flew from a ceiling and into the man's hand piercing through his flesh. He cried out in pain as the torch dropped with the flame facing the opposite direction to me. Then they heard the sound of a gunshot that pierced the old man's leg and with that the crowd fled for their lives. The guard who had accompanied Ramza suddenly dropped dead as well, he had been stabbed by Remus.

When Ramza was let free he was told to follow him. They began running through roads left and right until they reached a small inn and inside he found his allies waiting. While in disguise, the Illuminati approached Ramza and asked, "Where is Timur?"

He replied, "I think they killed him, he was stabbed with this dagger." He showed them the dagger with the ruby, crescent and star symbol on it.

Mustadio asked, "Who could've done this?"

Remus quickly said, "Let's discuss this when we get out of this town."


End file.
